A project may include multiple users performing tasks relating to multiple portions of the project via multiple user devices. For example, a set of user devices may be utilized by a set of users to generate code for one or more portions of a development project. The project may be associated with a set of metrics (e.g., a progress of the project), a set of requirements (e.g., relating to a desired design of the project), or the like. The multiple user devices may connect to a server that stores information relating to the project, such as the set of metrics, the set of requirements, or the like.